Departure
by Mr.Zeze
Summary: Not one of my "great" ones, but I tried. Written on February 2012. It's a day out for Gus, and Johnny and Tee with two different sets of foster parents. But Johnny has the idea of switching the foster parents for Gus, with his ones. Tracy lets them, but was it a good plan? Beware: Robot Speech.


**I wrote this on the 18th/19th February 2012. I was really into it at first, but then it got kinda sloppy so I didn't even bother.**

**It was requested by someone on Facebook, so I got the idea from there. **

Gus was sitting at the piano when he heard Tracy call him. "Gus, the foster parents that were coming to see you are here."

"Wait!" instructed Gus. "I have to spend 7 minutes playing Chopin, 2 minutes for my Just-In-Case, and 5 minutes combing my hair. Tell them I'll be ready in about 15 minutes."

"Fine," said Tracy.

Tee and Johnny were walking past the living room when they saw two people waiting there. "Who are they?" Tee asked. Tracy came downstairs and saw them. "That's the foster parents that are going to take out Gus. Tell them that he will be ready soon. The ones for you—the Pipers are arriving in 10 minutes, so get ready." Tracy walked off to the kitchen.

"Who are the Pipers?" asked Tee. Johnny said, "I think they're some strange couple. I heard that Tyler went out with them one time, let's ask him."

They went to Tyler and Rick's room. Johnny said to Tyler, "Tyler, you know you used to have these foster parents called the Pipers? Tell us about them."

"They're some weird people. They took me to some maths museum saying it will be fun. I got so bored that I walked away and they started a search for me saying that they lost their "son" even though I'd only met them for 5 minutes. And they gave me a present as well which was a classical music CD. Yuck."

Tee said to Johnny, "Well I don't want foster parents like them. What do we tell Tracy?"

Johnny replied, "I've got an idea." He and Tee left the room. "The Pipers are arriving in about 5 minutes, but we're not going with them. We'll go with Gus's foster parents. They'll be much better parents than the Pipers."

Tee said, "But what about Gus?" Johnny said, "That's easy. If we go with his foster parents, then he can go with the Pipers." Both of them went downstairs and heard the bell ring. Johnny opened it and saw some freakish looking people. The woman had scraggly auburn hair that was tied by a turban as if she were a crystal ball woman. The man had a nose ring and bright red hair in a quiff coiffure.

"Hello," said the woman, "We've come to see some children. Can you take us to the head care worker?"

Johnny said, "Yes, allow me." He told Tee, "Go to Gus and tell him that his foster parents have arrived."

Tee went to Gus's room, where he was combing his hair. "Gus, your foster parents are downstairs. They seem keen to see you." Gus replies, "I have to spend two more minutes combing my hair and then I can go downstairs. What are their names?"

"The Pipers."

Johnny took the Pipers to Tracy. "These are the foster parents for Gus," he told her. Tracy replied, "His ones are in the living room."

"No," said Johnny. "Tee and I can't go with these people."

Tracy lowered her voice. "Why?" Johnny said, "Look at these people. Do you think that I and Tee would want to live with them? They look weird enough to take Gus. Please, can we swap with him so we can go with the ones in the living room?"

Tracy paused. "I'll see what I can do. Now go." Johnny walked away and Tracy talked with the Pipers. "Hi, you're going to have a day out with Gus Carmichael. You'll like him, but let me warn you—he has Asperger's Syndrome, so he'll do things like…"

Mrs Piper spoke up. "Ah, I know Asperger's Syndrome. I used to be a school helper for children with special needs. I think we'd love to have a child that is different from the others. Now where is he?"

Tracy looked at her watch. "He should be just finishing combing his hair."

Johnny and Tee were in the living room. Tee spoke to the couple there. "So you're going to take us out today."

The lady said, "But I thought we were taking only one boy?" Tracy came into the room. "There was a change of plans. Gus, he wanted to go with parents that were more of his type, so he's going to go with another couple called the Pipers. Johnny and Tee, meet the Langrishes." Tracy left the room.

Tee asked the Langrishes, "Why don't you tell us a bit more about yourselves?" Mr Langrish said, "We live in South Newcastle in a big house. We'd like more company because we think that our home is always quiet. We have a son, he's 14 years old. He's not with us right now because he's at his orchestra lesson. But, if we ever go out again, you can meet him."

Gus was following Tracy. "The Pipers have just arrived 5 minutes ago, so you don't have to be in any rush to go." Gus said, "I thought that they arrived 20 minutes ago."

Tracy said, "No, I made a mistake. They were for Johnny and Tee, the Langrishes."

Gus said, "Make up your mind, I have to write this in my notebook that the Langrishes were meant to go out with me but then it got changed and I have to be with the Pipers." He went outside the office and saw the Pipers.

"Who are they?"

"We're the Pipers," the Pipers said together.

* * *

The Pipers went on a day out with Gus and showed him some places like the Notebook museum and the Piano Parlour. Gus found it fun, but the Pipers' faces scary. Johnny and Tee also had fun, the most fun they had with a couple.

At 4:00PM both "families" returned.

"How was it?" asked Tracy. "We had a lot of enjoyment," said Tee. "Very diverting," added Johnny.

Gus said, "I rejoiced in making a trip to the museum of something that I occasionally scribe in, also the parlour of keyboard instruments as a hobby of mine is playing the piano as you should know. However, the grotesque visages of this twosome terrifies me and thus, I have to decline the offer of them leaving with me one day. That means I negate the offer of these people accepting me as one of their progeny."

"Er, why is everyone talking like they're robots?" pondered Tracy.

"What a pity," said Mrs Piper. "There'll be other children to find. Or we could just adopt a lion, or maybe foster some aliens!"

Mr Piper's eyes lit up. "That's it! We'll ask NASA if we could travel with them to find some alien children to take in." They giggled and ran out of the house.

"What weirdos." commented Tracy. "What's your verdict?" She asked the Langrishes.

Mr Langrish said, "Erm, I think that they both have psychological difficulties and they need to be locked away somewhere forever."

Tracy made a face. "Oh, I actually meant the Taylors. How was it?"

Mrs Langrish said, "It was splendid! I don't think that we should take them out another time. We want to foster them straightaway!"

"Really?" said Tracy.

"Yes," said Mr Langrish. "When can they move out of here to live with us?"

Tracy said, "I'll just go ask Mike."

* * *

The conclusion was that Johnny and Tee had 4 days to say goodbye on the day of leaving, Tee said to Johnny, "Thanks Johnny. It was your idea that we should swap foster parents with Gus. We got fostered because of that decision."

"You should thank me as well," said Tyler. "I told you that the Pipers were nightmares. You wouldn't have swapped if it wasn't for me."

"You're right," said Tee. "But Tracy agreed to the whole thing, so we should give gratitude to her as well."

They heard a car start in the driveway. "That's them," said Tee.

The Langrishes came in. Johnny and Tee went to them and said, "Can we go now?" The Langrishes said, "Yes, but make sure that you packed your passports because we're going to Norway tomorrow!"

"What?" said Tee.

"My parents want to see you," said Mrs Langrish. "She lives there, and we can be on holiday as well."

Everyone said bye to Tee and Johnny. They Left. Gus was annoyed that he didn't get to be fostered.

Mike said to Gina, "Wow, 2 people fostered in one go. What an achievement."

"Thanks to me!" said Tracy Beaker.

**Did you think that this story was a bit odd?**


End file.
